Naked and Afraid
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Denmark is not a fan of nature. Sister Sweden has a plan to take his mind off it. So do the butterflies. Denmark/SisterSweden DK/SSW Femdom spanking, oral, sexy times. We need a porn category


HK: Aaaalright this was going to be just a fun silly femdom oneshot, but then I remembered some of those super sweet comics where Norway is trying to get Denmark over his fear of nature, and now this is going to be a miniseries of various attempts.  
Denmark: They're all gonna involve me getting laid, right?  
HK: NOPE. We're starting with the kinky shit because... I... was in a femdom mood yesterday and my Michael wasn't around and doesn't want me to spank him in any case because he doesn't love me.  
Denmark: *pouting* If you're forcing me outdoors you could AT LEAST let me get laid.  
HK: Yeah I could also follow fanfic etiquette and start with the tame ways to acclimatize you and only work up to sex after a bunch of failures but I'm not doing that either. If you're lucky Iceland's attempt will involve some form of nudity.  
Denmark: ... naked sky diving?  
HK: ... naked sky diving.  
Denmark: Sex?  
HK: No sex. ANYWAY. This is Sister Sweden trying first, maybe I'll post these as separate stories so people who don't want the porn (for whatever reason) can ignore it and focus on the fun silly fluff. I'm very indecisive. SINCE YOU ARE HERE I assume porn is what you're looking for. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will be a gold member of SatW starting next month, and proud owner of my first pin! Beyond that... all I own is the butterfly.

WARNINGS! Mid-core femdom. Spanking, oral sex (dick and vag), handcuffs, riding, implied strap ons, Denmark. He gets his own warning.

/

Sister Sweden let her riding crop trail slowly between her fingers, the familiar cool leather bringing a smile to her lips. She could see her pet's eyes focused entirely on her hands, and the faintest hint of approval crept into her smile. Anticipation was keeping him obedient, at least.

The low call of a moose echoed through the clearing an instant later, and her pet tensed at once. That would not do. With a delicacy that spoke to her expertise with the instrument, she caught the tip of her crop under his chin, raising his face towards hers again.

"You want to please me, don't you, pet?" The words were a silken purr from beneath plump, expertly reddened lips. Denmark whimpered softly but nodded, doing his best to keep his eyes on her face. Sister Sweden nodded in satisfaction, letting the soft end trail slowly down his bare chest. "That's my good boy… And you know what I want you to do, don't you?"

Denmark shivered again, this time in pleasure as the crop slid over sensitive skin and nodded again, doing his best to get into the right headspace. As long as she didn't ask him to speak Swedish… "What do I want you to do, pet?" She purred, leaning down to bring their faces closer together.

Denmark swallowed, doing his best to ignore the gentle breeze ruffling his hair.

"To keep my eyes on you…" It wasn't easy by any means, not just outside, but ~outside at Sweden's~, where the killer moose roamed wild and free.

That was kind of the point though; Sister Sweden was convinced the way to break him of his nature-phobia was to expose him to nature ~but also distract him with sex~. This was different from Norway's usual plans, and at first he'd been eager to go along with it.

Now though… it was a lot harder to stare at Sister Sweden's rack when he was stark naked and grass was touching him. The crop was helping. So did Sister Sweden's smile as she nodded in satisfaction, tapping the crop off his shoulder just hard enough to sting.

"That's my good boy. Now hold your arms behind your back for me," she ordered as she rose, bringing her crotch within inches of his face. Denmark closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in, before he obeyed, clasping his hands behind his back. She moved around behind him with the grace of a cat, and he could feel the heat of her skin against his back as the cuffs clicked around his wrists, and he leaned back just a little to find the swell of her breasts.

All he got was a quick strike of the crop against the back of his shoulders and her hand in his hair, gripping a handful to slowly, sensually tug his head back so she could whisper directly into his ear. "You get what I give you, pet. You know that." Her tone was deceptively soft, laced with danger that made him moan softly.

He nodded as soon as she released his hair, apologies tripping over themselves in combined lust and nervousness. She let him continue until she'd tightened the cuffs, then rounded his kneeling form once more to sit back on her tree stump, one creamy thigh crossed over the other so that her royal blue thigh-highs rested against each other.

A raised hand cut off his words, and she took a moment to view him appreciatively. That always wild blond hair was already a little mussed from her rough handling, and she had to admit she enjoyed it. He always looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, between that hair and his usual lazy grin, but now… He was more hunched in on himself than was usual in one of their sessions, his shoulders raised and his legs curled under him, trying to guard his genitals from the big bad outdoors.

There was a nervousness in those sweet blue eyes that she had never seen before, and she had to admit it woke something a little different in her than his usual eager puppy routine. She was not exactly the sweet snuggles and comforting words type, even now, but… she could be a little softer. Could use the power he gave her to calm him instead of winding him up more.

Yes… she felt her lips curl up into a wider smile, watched Denmark's eyes widen just a little in response as he tried to decide if she was pleased with him, or pleased with what she was about to do with him. His cock jerked, showing its first real interest even though she was standing here, practically bare before him.

Another day she'd be scolding him for daring to be soft in her presence, maybe even whip his balls until he begged for mercy; after all, she put a lot of effort into looking good. The royal blue corset matched her boots exactly and pushed already voluminous breasts up and together enough that even she could rest her head on them, and tightened the lines of her already exquisite waist into a near-impossible perfection.

The long boots ended just above her knees, leaving her thighs bared right up until the royal blue panties, lined in yellow, which completed the ensemble. She'd made him cum just by spanking in this particular getup more than once, playing with over sensitized skin and pressing the head of her crop just below the head of his cock until he couldn't take it any more.

But today… Today he was her good boy, not her bad one, and she wouldn't punish him unless he did something really unforgiveable.

He was facing his fears for her, and she very much appreciated that level of trust. She leaned closer again, and he almost pulled away before stilling.

That.

That would earn him a punishment.

Her smile sharpened and the crop whistled through the air, catching him across the cheek. "Not running away from me, are you pet?" Her voice was all slick danger now, and when Denmark looked up again, a red mark on his cheek from the blow, his pupils were blown wide with lust. He was beginning to let go, and she gave a nod of satisfaction before fisting her free hand in that messy mop of hair and dragging his face up to hers.

"You know better than to run from your mistress, don't you?" She cooed softly, flicking her tongue across his lips. They parted easily, hoping for a sweet kiss to soothe the pain, but she shook her head, a wicked smile on her lips. "Oh no. Naughty pets don't get rewards. You'll have to show me you're sorry first."

There was definite interest from his dick now, because he knew exactly how to apologise to his mistress. He nodded eagerly enough that she had to work hard to keep her face schooled in her dominating persona. "Well?" She asked, uncrossing legs and spreading them before him.

Denmark moved immediately towards the blue satin of her panties, stopped only by a chiding noise from Sister Sweden. "Start at the boots," she told him languidly, the crop playing along the unmarked side of his face and down the side of his neck. To his credit, he only paused a moment before shuffling back just a little, towards her knee and pressing her lips to the blue leather boots.

His eyes remained upturned, fixed on her face until she gave him her nod of approval and he really got to work. He started with kisses, light at first, a mere press of lips to the smooth leather, but soon those soft lips parted and his tongue ran slowly, sinuously along the very edge of the boots, just skimming her skin.

Sister Sweden closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation as Denmark began nuzzling, kissing, and sucking attentively along the skin of her inner thigh. He was damnably good with his mouth, and after being told he wasn't allowed her pussy he took his time. Softer kisses, just brushes of his lips over her flesh were interspersed with more open mouthed ones, sucking too gently to leave a mark (or she'd really lay into him) and soothed with a flick of his tongue.

She could feel herself becoming wet under his attentions, and a glance down at his shoulders showed they had begun to relax as he devoted himself to worshipping her silken skin.

And then a butterfly landed on her leg.

Denmark froze, eyes wide in horror, and she swore internally. Still, shooing it away would defeat the purpose of being outside, so she made sure she kept her leg still even as she growled at her dear pet. "Who told you to stop?" He was starting to shake, and she knew if they were going to get anywhere she'd have to snap him out of it.

Not the crop, this time; she couldn't swing without scaring the butterfly away.

Instead the curved toe of the other foot nestled its way between his thighs to press gently at his balls, snapping his attention back up to her face. She almost relented at the fear there, but knew she had to keep up an unyielding front. So she stared sternly back, pressing up with her toes just enough to let him know she meant it.

Denmark swallowed again, the cuffs rattling behind him as he jerked against them and he rested his cheek against her inner thigh, staring up at her beseechingly past the butterfly. The submissive position made her pause, and something melted just a little inside; true, he hadn't continued his ministrations, but he'd taken his eyes off the butterfly, following her first instruction that he watch her at all times. It was close enough that she let an approving smile take her lips, nodding and reaching out with her free hand to card her fingers through his hair.

As she'd expected, the butterfly startled at the movement, taking off again and she felt a corresponding twitch through her fingers. It almost made her smile, but she held it back. "Such a good boy," she murmured softly, giving just the lightest tug to his hair to return his attention to her.

As soon as her words sunk in, he managed to simultaneously both relax from his terror and perk up in happy anticipation. This time she couldn't fight the chuckle, and she nodded, using the hand in his hair to guide him up to her lips. "One kiss, for being so devoted to your mistress. Then back to work." The last words were breathed almost into his mouth as she closed the distance between them, kissing him with a vigour and passion her domme persona didn't allow her to show in words.

Denmark melted into the kiss like butter under a blow torch, butterfly entirely forgotten as he leaned into her and kissed her back. He tasted a little of beer, as he always did, but also just faintly sweet. She drew back a moment later, watched his lips draw into an exaggerated little pout, and fought the urge to laugh.

Sweet, yes, that was the word to describe him all over.

"Well?" She purred, her grip on his hair becoming a caress, and had to fight another smile as he returned his attention to her legs with that same enthusiastic eagerness she so enjoyed. She shifted just a little, brushing against his cheek, and he followed the direction at once, kissing his way down towards the apex of her thighs.

He knew better than to try and move her panties without an order, instead pressing kiss after kiss to the smooth satin. The warmth made her sigh softly as he pressed his tongue against her moist core through the cloth, using just the right combinations of pressure and gentle suction from his mouth to please her. Already damp from her own arousal, soon there was a dark wet patch at her crotch from her Dane's ministrations.

She let him work at it for a few minutes more before tugging him back once more, her hand twisted once more through that messy mop of hair. It was such a wonderful handle, and from the way he moaned Denmark was at least as fond of having his hair pulled as she was fond of pulling it. Her voice remained perfectly steady as she rose, planting her pussy directly in his face again. "Take them off," she commanded, and Denmark leaned in at once, carefully catching the edge at one leg hole between his teeth and beginning to pull her panties slowly down her legs.

He didn't even try to use his hands, and she smiled in satisfaction. He really was doing so well…

The backyard was quiet, too, which helped. A warm spring afternoon already smelling of summer, sunlight gleamed richly off the greens of grass and clover and over Denmark's pale skin. Only the occasional breeze moved the air, bringing with it pollen, butterflies, or occasional snatches of birdsong. Nothing larger than a butterfly wandered past, which was likely for the best at least for now.

A teasing breeze blew past just as Denmark pulled her soft satin panties down away from her, and she moaned softly at the caress of air across her wet pussy. Oh, she'd have him soon… but first, she stepped out of the underwear one leg at a time, standing tall and proud in front of her pet. "What do you want, pet?" She purred, her fingers running over the crop again and wondering if she shouldn't bring a tinge of red to that lovely skin.

Denmark's eyes fixed on the crop once more and his throat went dry, making him swallow. He was hard now, hard and aching with the familiar taste of Sister Sweden in his mouth, and part of him would love to just plunge into her and take her now.

But today… today wasn't just another sex session. Today she was his mistress, and he wanted more.

Today was for Norway too.

He glanced around the clearing for a moment before remembering her first order and snapping his eyes back to her. Sister Sweden decided to allow that… depending on his answer.

Denmark swallowed again, more from nerves this time as he was abruptly reminded of their surroundings. If he did just ask to fuck her they'd be done… but she might not be as proud of him. And when she was proud of him, oh the things she could do with her tongue… making up his mind, he nodded to reassure himself before speaking.

"I want you to spank me, mistress." Not punishment, not today, but the smile of approval on her lips made him feel wonderfully warm inside as she nodded in return, pointing to the stump with her crop.

"Then you'll have to bend over for me. Legs nice and wide apart, I want to see your balls bounce when I strike you." It'd also give her better access with the crop, and Denmark moved at once.

Resting his torso on the stump took a moment as he checked there were still no ~butterflies~ on it, and it wasn't until he was in position that he realised he couldn't see Sister Sweden any more. All he could see… was the woods.

He shrunk back just a little, but before he could get up, the crop was whistling through the air to smack loudly against his buttocks and he gasped, hips rocking forward automatically. "Did I give you permission to move?" Sister Sweden cooed, gripping the crop for a moment as though to check its spring before giving another smack to the other cheek.

She knew full well what the problem was.

"Count for me," she snapped, hoping to give him something else to think about as she began caning his thighs and ass.

Denmark didn't know where to look, whether to press back into each smack or jerk away, whether to cower from the trees or moan for more. He found comfort in his orders, crying out each number as the crop came into contact.

Sister Sweden kept each swat a little lighter than usual, not wanting to do more than pink up the skin at the moment. At around twenty she paused, tracing the crop down the crack of those perky pink cheeks and down to his balls, lifting one, then the other. "Such a good boy for me," she purred, bouncing the crop gently.

Denmark, already breathing raggedly, whimpered and squirmed at the touch. She bounced the crop just a tad more firmly and he moaned, spreading his legs wider and raising his ass as if she had a cock to plunge into it.

She was tempted to go for her trusty strap on, to give him something he so clearly wanted, but that would take too long. Even as aroused and submissive as he currently was, she wouldn't trust Denmark to stay in place alone out here.

Nor would she ask him to.

He was clearly becoming desperate, his cock hard and leaking into the grass. Sister Sweden hummed softly to herself, considering the lovely picture her little pet made bent over and silently begging for her. She was almost tempted to call her brother… to have him take her Dane's tight ass while she made him eat her out.

But no, Sweden was always such an unstoppable prude he probably would scream at her for even speaking to him without getting dressed first.

A pity Finland wasn't over to visit, really. Getting her two pets together might have been fun, but it would have to wait.

She cleared her throat and Denmark looked back over his shoulder at her, eyes filled with pleading for more. Another contented smile crossed her lips, and she swatted the inside of one thigh with her crop. "Turn over," she demanded softly, absolutely enjoying how quickly he obeyed, and the sight he made rolling over to sit with his back against the tree trunk, legs still spread wide to show that long, thick erection.

Just the sight of it made something inside her clench, and she knew it was nearly time. But he'd been so good…

"I think you deserve a reward," she told him softly, sinking to her knees. His eyes followed her avidly, as though she was the only real thing in the world and she could see he was holding his breath. She chuckled softly, nodding towards the stump. "Sit there."

He moved to obey at once, even with his hands still bound behind him, and arched his back without being told to present his erection to her. "Such a good boy," she purred at his posture, letting her fingertips skim featherlight along the inside of his thighs. She could still feel a faint tremor there, but she knew his body and knew that this was all arousal, not fear.

Leaning forwards, she breathed in the musky scent of him and parted her lips just barely enough to take the head of his cock into her mouth. Well trained, he didn't so much as twitch, just tossed his head back and moaned as his mistress gave him only what she wished. As a reward, she began sucking softly, bobbing her head and enjoying the weight and taste of him in her mouth.

As good as Denmark was with his tongue, she was just as skilled, swirling it over the head as she pulled back, flexing it around the bottom of his shaft as she swallowed him down. Even with his size she managed to deepthroat him, her lips curled around the very base of his cock and she began to hum softly.

Denmark actually screamed at that, both hands clenching tightly into fists behind him as he fought to keep from thrusting into those vibrations. She drew back slowly, a snakelike smile on her lips as she licked them clean, eyes locked with Denmark's lust darkened blue. "On the grass, on your back," she commanded just barely above a whisper, and Denmark actually fell off the stump in his haste to obey.

Sister Sweden rose to her feet once more for the sheer pleasure of looking down on him, of watching him splay himself out for her pleasure. And to give him another chance to look at her. She watched his hungry eyes trace her legs, pause at her pussy, and move on to her breasts.

She stalked towards him almost like a predator, watching him writhe about trying to get comfortable with the cuffs beneath him. Perhaps it would be best to take them off first… "Cuffs," she decided, reaching into the top of her corset for the key. Denmark rolled onto one side quickly, thrusting his bound wrists up towards her.

She bent at the waist, just so he could get a good view of her breasts jiggling as she undid the cuffs and tossed them aside. "Hands above your head," she told him sharply as he rolled onto his back.

He pouted playfully at her but obeyed, clasping his hands together above his head. It left him wonderfully spread out, and she stood astride him for a moment to enjoy the picture he made in the grass.

He was entirely unashamed, grinning up at her and rocking his hips teasingly towards her. She debated scolding him, but she wanted that cock inside her a lot more than she wanted him to stop. That cheeky behaviour was one of her favourite things about him.

Sinking to her knees, she rested her hands in the grass on either side of his torso, smiling slyly down at him. "Keep them there until I tell you to move them," she told him softly, not even glancing towards his hands as her pussy rubbed oh so lightly over his shaft. She didn't have to look; she knew he'd obey.

He nodded eagerly, biting his lower lip to keep himself from thrusting up against her. Her approval was addictive, and more than he wanted to roll her over and fuck her into next week, he wanted her to tell him again that he was a good boy. That she knew how hard he had been trying.

One slender hand cupped the base of his shaft, holding him still as she slowly took him in, her eyes closing for a moment at the pleasurable stretch of his cock inside her. She didn't bother to pause once he was fully inside, clenching her internal muscles around him and making him moan before she straightened her back, planted her hands behind her on his thighs, and let him watch as she rolled her hips and began to fuck herself on his cock.

True to his orders, Denmark didn't take his eyes off her, though he didn't seem to know where to look; his eyes went from her face, to the bouncing curves of her breasts. They almost seemed to hypnotise him, but not enough to keep that burning gaze roving down her toned stomach, her thighs, to the spot where he disappeared inside her.

Sister Sweden could see his hands twitching, knew he wanted to grab her breasts and feel the soft flesh jiggle in his grip. It brought a wicked smirk to her lips and she swivelled her hips, seeking the best angle to press that lovely thick cock against her g-spot. Her head dropped back in a silent moan as she found it, but it was Denmark's panting and groaning which filled the air, along with the slick slap of flesh on flesh.

Finding the right angle, she began to speed up, shifting her weight forward to ride him faster, short blonde hair falling forward to frame her face as she caught his gaze with hers and held it. She watched ecstasy, desire, need chase each other across his face, knew from how he bit his lip and almost whined that he was close.

She didn't let up, didn't even slow, chasing her own orgasm and using him as a toy until the rubbing pressure of his cock over her gspot finally overtook her and she threw her head back, gasping out a breathy "now!"

At the last command Denmark's hands flew from the grass, one gripping her breast and kneading firmly even as the other went straight to her ass and held on tightly, his hips hammering up into her to bring her screaming to orgasm, even as he finally let himself go and shot hot loads of cum into her.

Her rocking and riding gradually slowed to a stop, winding down just like any work out as she caught her breath. Eventually she sat astride him, watching almost dispassionately as Denmark came down, an almost angelic expression on his face. The finger tips of one hand play idly across his chest, and she couldn't help a fond smile.

Yes, he was definitely a good boy.

And then that same butterfly landed on his nose. She tensed, waiting for the scream, as Denmark went wide eyed once more, twitching. An instant later there it was, and he shot up to almost headbutt her in the boobs, burying his face in her cleavage and clutching at her like a child to his mother.

Mild annoyance overtook her expression as she ran her fingers slowly through his hair, soothing him with soft words. Okay, so Norway had been right; even post coital bliss wasn't going to be much of a shield for Denmark. But she had to try.

/

HK: Leave a review, don't leave a review, I'm much more interested in SUGGESTIONS! Who has a fun silly idea for a way to train Denmark out of his fear? Can be based on an existing comic (leave the name and I'll find it) or just the product of a wicked imagination. All ideas will be credited to their originators. I'm also happy to take suggestions for WHAT SEPARATORS WILL ALLOW. I tried ~~~ and - with no luck


End file.
